


Crush

by gvystan



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Takes place a few weeks after the spring fling, They weren't really enemies but anyways, but casually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvystan/pseuds/gvystan
Summary: A nerve-racking conversation about celebrity crushes leads to an apology, a revelation, and perhaps the start of something new...
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Crush

“What about you Salazar? Who’s your celebrity crush?”

Victor, with his back to everyone else in the locker room, freezes. Up until that point, a few of his teammates had been talking about which female celebrities they found hot, and had thankfully left Victor out of the conversation. But now, to Victor’s dismay, they actually wanted him to say something. And okay, he had two potential answer’s: name some random woman, or, tell them he’s gay. And truthfully, the latter option wasn’t even an option, because there was just no way he could actually tell them that. Not yet. Yeah, his family knew now, but he still wasn’t ready to tell everyone at school. The only people at school who knew were Felix, Benji, Mia, Lake, and…. Andrew. 

Victor finally turns around, and sees that Andrew’s looking at him. Like, looking right at him. And he has this look on his face, almost like he feels bad for Victor. Victor’s sure Andrew definitely knows that he’s internally freaking out right now, and knows why, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Well, Salazar? Who is it?” asks his teammate again. 

Victor knows he has to say something now. He’s not sure what he’s going to say exactly, but he knows he has to say something, anything, other than the truth. He opens his mouth, and is about to speak when Andrew blurts out, “Damn Anderson, why do you wanna know so bad? If he doesn’t wanna say anything, he doesn’t have to, man.”

Victor stands there, mouth hanging open. He can’t believe that Andrew actually came to his defense. He figured he would just watch, and let him flounder and make a fool of himself, but no, he actually saved him from impending embarrassment. 

“What’s the big deal,” Anderson retorts, “I just asked him who he finds hot, man.”

“Because not everyone wants to share that,” Andrew says hotly. Then, in a more mocking tone, “Plus not everyone obsesses over girls that don’t even know they exist like you do, Anderson.” 

That comment earns a ruckus of laughs from the rest of the team, and a grumble from Anderson.

“Fuck you. Whatever, man,” and with that, Anderson turns to his locker and resumes packing up his stuff. 

Victor breathes a sigh of relief. He was saved! By Andrew, of all people. He did not expect that. Like yeah, Andrew didn’t out him to Mia at the Spring Fling, and that was nice, but Andrew still acted shitty towards him before that. It had been obvious he didn’t like him. Which is why it’s really surprising that he again does another act of kindness for Victor. So, Victor thinks, maybe Andrew doesn’t really dislike him all that much? Maybe the whole GoFundMe thing was just done out of some weird insecurity or something? Whatever the reason, he can’t think about that right now. He's just grateful Andrew saved his ass. 

Victor turns to look at Andrew, and the other boy just gives him a small nod before turning back towards his locker and digging through it. 

After a few minutes, all of the basketball team finishes packing up their stuff, and leaves the locker room, until it’s just Victor and Andrew.

Andrew’s still digging through his locker and packing up his stuff. Victor is trying to do the same, but he can’t concentrate. He doesn’t know if he should actually say thank you to Andrew or just be grateful for his act of kindness and move on. Would it be awkward if he said something? Or would it seem rude and ungrateful if he didn’t? Victor’s still debating what he should do when Andrew’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Yo, are you listening to me, Salazar?!” Andrew’s standing at his locker, waving his hands wildly in Victor’s direction, trying to get his attention.

The interruption makes Victor jump. “Oh! Sorry! I uh, I didn’t hear you,” Victor says, awkwardly rubbing his neck. “I was deep in thought I guess.” 

“Yeah, that much was obvious,” Andrew says in a sarcastic tone. Then, in a more kinder one, “So, uh… you good? Y’know, with what happened earlier?”

Victor doesn’t know what to say. Is he good?

He takes a second to take in and process what happened, and honestly, no, he’s not good. He hates that he’s so scared to tell people he’s gay. He hates that he’s not confident, and doesn’t have that ‘I don’t give a fuck about what you think of me’ attitude that some people have. He hates that he needed Andrew to come and save him instead of sticking up for himself. He hates it all. But, he doesn’t want to tell Andrew that. That’s way too much personal information that he can’t trust Andrew with. Not yet. But maybe someday soon. He feels like they could actually be friends if they just got past everything that happened. But for right now, Victor just pushes all of that down, and gives him a half smile. 

“Yeah, I’m- I’m okay. And listen, Andrew, I want to thank you for doing what you did … you didn’t have to, yet you still did it anyway. So yeah, um, thanks.” He says that last part with his head down, feeling too awkward to actually look at the other boy.

Andrew gives him a small smile. “It’s no problem, Salazar. No one should be put into that position. I’m honestly glad that I could help.”

There’s a moment of silence, and Victor is turning back towards his locker to finish packing up when Andrew speaks again. 

“Hey Salazar, wait, I- I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” 

Andrew’s tone makes Victor freeze halfway. His voice sounds just so… sad. And he’s never heard him sound like that. Granted, he hasn’t had too many conversations with Andrew, but still. Hearing him sound like that is pretty shocking.

Victor turns back to face him. “Yeah, Andrew? What is it?” He has no idea what Andrew’s about to say next, but by the way he sounded, and the look on his face, he knows it’s serious. 

“I- I want to apologize. For everything I did to you- the GoFundMe thing, trying to fuck up your relationship with Mia, and just being an overall dick to you. I was completely in the wrong, and I hate that I did that to you. I am so, so sorry, Victor.” 

Victor. Andrew just called him Victor. Not Salazar, Victor. 

Victor could tell by that fact alone that Andrew meant what he said. By finally calling him by his first name, that showed that he actually respects him, and recognizes that he’s a person, and recognizes that he matters. Victor knows that his apology is sincere, and honestly, he’s ready to forgive him. He wants this drama to end. 

“Wow, Andrew, I-” Victor starts to respond, before being cut off by the other boy. 

“You don’t have to accept the apology, Victor!,” he rushes out. “ I- I just needed you to know that I am sorry, because again, I really, really am, and-” 

“Holy shit, stop, I forgive you!” Victor cuts in, trying to stop Andrew from rambling even more. 

The other boy stops talking immediately. “Really? You forgive me?”

Victor gives him a small smile. “Yeah, I do. We all make mistakes. I know I have.” Andrew snorts at the last part, and Victor just rolls his eyes and keeps on going. “And thankfully, the people I hurt forgave me. It would be wrong of me to not do the same for you.”

Andrew just stands there and stares at Victor, with a small smile on his face. He doesn’t say anything, he just stands there. A few seconds pass when all of a sudden, he grabs Victor by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug. That's definitely the last thing Victor thought the other boy would do, but, if he’s being completely honest, hugging him isn’t too bad… His arms are big and strong, and they’re wrapped so tightly around him and wow… it feels different. Way different than hugging Benji, that’s for sure. That’s probably due to the fact that Andrew is taller than him, unlike Benji, who’s a few inches shorter. With Andrew, it feels like he’s completely engulfed in the hug, and almost like Andrew’s protecting him? Victor has no idea why he’s thinking of this hug like that, because he shouldn’t. It’s just a friendly hug from an ex-enemy? Acquaintance? Friend? Victor’s not sure what he should call him now, but whatever his relationship to Andrew is at the moment, this hug should be friendly, but it doesn’t feel entirely friendly. It feels like maybe there’s something more bubbling under the surface? Whatever it is, he won’t bother deciphering it now. He just wants to enjoy this hug while he can. 

After a few more seconds, Andrew finally lets go of Victor. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, while Victor looks down and to the side, trying to hide his blush from Andrew. It’s obvious that they both recognize that the hug was way longer than a regular “bro hug” but no one addresses it. Instead, Andrew awkwardly laughs and says “So…..”

“So….” Victor responds. He has no clue what he’s supposed to say right now.

Thankfully, Andrew makes the next move. “Well, I’m gonna finish packing up… gotta head home.”

Victor nods his head. “Yeah, same here. I have a ton of homework to work on, so... yeah.” 

Andrew just hums in acknowledgement, and keeps on packing up his stuff. Victor does the same. After a few minutes, Andrew finishes and is about to leave the locker room when he stops, and turns back around to face Victor, who isn’t yet finished. 

“Last thing, Victor. Humor me. Who actually is your celebrity crush though?” He asks casually as he leans against the doorframe, and with a smirk on his face. “I’m curious.”

That was definitely not what Victor expected Andrew to ask him. Like seriously, he really wants to know who his celebrity crush is? Jeez, he’s really taking this whole “friends” thing pretty seriously. But, although it’s kind of embarrassing, Victor actually appreciates it. It’s really nice that Andrew doesn’t care that he’s gay, and he’s willing to have a conversation about his gayness. Not a lot of straight guys are like that, at least the ones he’s met, so it’s honestly pretty great that Andrew’s one of the good ones. 

“Um.. okay,” he says as he chuckles nervously. “Well, I actually have a few… there’s Frank Ocean, Xolo Maridueña, and lastly, I hope you don’t think I’m weird for this one, but… young Christian Slater?” 

“Wait, are you serious? Young Christian Slater?”

“Well yeah,” Victor laughs nervously. “Pilar made me watch Heathers with her, and I don’t know, I thought he was pretty attractive. I know he’s old now so it’s probably weird but-”

Before he can continue, Andrew interrupts him. “It’s not weird at all, I thought he was pretty hot when I first watched it too. Still do.”

As soon as Victor hears Andrew finish that sentence, and actually processes it, he feels like his brain is short circuiting. Did he just hear that correctly? Did Andrew just say that he found another guy hot? No, he must not have heard that right. He couldn’t have. It couldn’t be that Andrew, the guy that was obsessed with Mia for months, thought other guys were hot? Victor’s one hundred percent sure he must have misheard him, so he asks him “Wait, what did you say?”

“I said I think he’s hot.” Andrew replies in the most casual tone ever, as if what he’s saying isn’t a big deal and is totally not frying Victor’s brain. He continues by saying, “And funnily enough, him and Winona Ryder were totally my bisexual awakening. Like when I saw them both on the screen together, and I thought they were both hot I totally knew that I wasn’t- “ But before Andrew can finish his sentence, he’s interrupted by his phone ringing. He steps aside so that he can answer. 

Andrew’s phone call gives Victor time to process the fact that Andrew just admitted to not being straight. He called Christian Slater and Winona Ryder his “bisexual awakening.” Victor can’t believe it. He did not expect Andrew of all people not to be straight. And it’s not even because he’s a jock specifically, it’s just…. so unexpected? He can’t fully explain it, but part of it is that he just couldn’t imagine that someone as cool and popular and perfect looking as him, could also be different too? 

But it’s that thinking, Victor realizes, that made people, even his own family and friends, assume he was straight too. They saw him as so put-together and “normal,” and their definition of normal meant straight. But that’s not what being normal is. There is no real “normal.” Everyone in this world is different, and has different cultures, beliefs, and traditions, so life is different for everybody. There can’t ever be a normal. And that goes for your orientation too. 

Andrew’s still on the phone, which gives Victor even more time to think. And for some reason, his thoughts go back to the hug he and the other teen shared earlier. And if he’s being honest, the fact that he now knows Andrew’s bi adds more context to it. He felt like there was something more than just friendliness in that hug, and maybe there actually was? Holy shit, Victor thinks, was there a chance that Andrew liked him? He couldn’t right? He had been a dick to him as soon as he had gotten to the school, so how could he have possibly found the time to fall for him? It didn’t make sense chronologically. Except, wait, there actually was a way that it could make sense. Andrew didn’t out him at the Spring Fling, which was the first time he was kind to him, and it’s been a few weeks since then. Maybe somehow between the Spring Fling and now, he had started to like him? He did say that he had been wanting to apologize to Victor for a while now. But even so, Victor feels ridiculous even thinking that, because how could someone like Andrew, like him? 

But, he knows what he felt with that hug, and he can’t stop thinking about it. And Victor doesn’t know why. He doesn’t get why he cares so much. Even if Andrew did somehow have feelings for him, it’s not like he has them back. He can’t lie though, he has thought about how attractive Andrew is in the past. But that was when he was still a dick to him, and he thought Andrew was straight, so it wasn’t like Victor thought it would go anywhere. But now that he knows he’s bi, and they’re friends, he can’t help but feel kind of… differently about him. But honestly, it doesn’t even matter though, because it’s not even like he’s one hundred percent sure Andrew likes him. He probably doesn’t, so he can’t spend his time worrying about some hypothetical. He just needs to move on, and focus on being friends with him. 

Just then, Andrew finally gets off of the phone. “Yo, Victor, I gotta head out right now, my mom needs my help with something” he says hurriedly. “But, I’ll see you tomorrow!” And with that, he runs out the door, not even giving Victor the chance to say goodbye back. 

And with Andrew gone, Victor’s left alone in the silent locker room, with only his thoughts of the day’s revelations to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic, so it's definitely not the greatest, but I really tried my best. hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm thinking about writing a second chapter, but I'm not sure yet, so if that's something you'd be interested in, please let me know!
> 
> also, follow me @gvystan on twitter if you want :)
> 
> again, thanks for reading! <3
> 
> p.s. yes, I made Andrew's bi awakening Winona Ryder and Christian Slater. yes, I projected onto his character. but to be honest, I kind of like the idea of Andrew being a Heathers stan because of that!


End file.
